


Soft (MurielxReader)

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Hand Feeding, M/M, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: Muriel and very very soft feedism is just a good combination.





	Soft (MurielxReader)

You traced your fingers over thin lines across his stomach. Not scars, but stretch marks. Born out of pleasure and not pain. You made a vow to him that never again would his body be marked by pain and suffering, and you kept that promise. Your lives were good now; they were calm and peaceful and happy and soft. You and Muriel were soft too. 

The corners of his mouth curved up into a smile when he saw you running your hands over him. He reached out to where you were sitting and nestled his hand in your side, resting it on a roll on the side of your stomach. Gently, you slid your hand to the bottom of his belly and gave it a soft squeeze, eliciting a pleased snort from him. He had gained a notable amount of weight since you both met. Admittedly, though, so had you. You both were happy with those developments.

You picked up a small cake from the tray next to you and brought it to his lips. He opened his mouth and ate it happily, the smile never leaving his face. You kept rubbing his belly gently, very pleased with yourself. It was a new recipe you and you were nervous that it may not have come out right, but Muriel seemed to be enjoying it. Granted, he enjoyed almost everything you made for him, but it was always nice to see him happily eating one of your creations. When he was done, you picked up a second one and held it up to his lips. 

“If you’re not careful I’m gonna get fat.” His voice was soft and teasing. He let out a soft laugh and parted his lips so you could feed him again. 

‘Well good thing I’m known for being extreeemly careful.” You dragged out the word as you pushed the small cake into his mouth, smiling down at him. 

It was cute to watch Muriel eat, he’d recline back on his pillows and close his eyes, enjoying himself fully. You reached out and caressed his cheek lightly, pressing your fingers into his small double chin as he leaned into your touch. 

It hurt to think back to when you first met, when he told you how he always denied himself comfort and food out of fear of being a burden. How far away that seemed now, seeing him lying here with you. The first time you baked for him he was so nervous, he didn’t want to overstep. He melted into your touch when you held him and told him it was okay to allow himself good things, that he was never a burden to you. He ate until he was truly full for the first time in as long as he could remember and you fell asleep in each others arms. 

“It…turned out good.” 

“Hmmm?”

“Your recipe…its good.” Muriel blushed slightly. You chuckled and picked up another piece. 

“Room for one more then?” You smiled and narrowed your eyes, making your enjoyment of the moment clear to him. 

“Not sure there’s room.” Muriel raised his eyebrows and placed a hand on his stomach. You placed your hand over his, pressing down gently. 

“Feels like there’s room to me.” Muriel smiled at your soft teasing and let out a snort of laughter. He opened his mouth expectantly as you slid another piece past his lips. 

Asra had mentioned to you when you met that Muriel liked sweets, but you had never seen him eat any. Quickly you realized it was because he never allowed himself to seek them out; he never allowed himself to want. You set out right away making all kinds of sweets that he’d never had before, letting him try all the things that he had been denying himself. The first day he actually asked you to make something for him, you nearly broke down the door in eagerness to go out and fetch ingredients. He finished off the whole batch while you cuddled up against him. To not deny himself anymore, to let himself eat, in excess, for you, _with_ you, was a feeling you’d never forget. 

Muriel let out a deep exhale and soft groan when he was finished eating. You smiled and rubbed the bottom of his belly softly before running your hand along the rolls on the side of his stomach. He moaned slightly, relishing in your touch. 

“You did so good Muriel.” Leaning over, you planted a few gentle kisses all over his stomach before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. His eyes were still closed as he kissed you back a few more times. After a moment, he gave your side a soft squeeze and opened his eyes. 

“Think it’s your turn now.” You giggled and kissed him again. How could you resist when he was laying there, so beautiful, so full, for you already? He wanted to return the favor, and you wanted that too. 

You straddled one of his soft, squishy thighs and leaned forward, expectantly. He picked up a small cake, but paused for a moment. You followed his gaze and saw him softly smiling at the rather large amount of your bellies that were squished up against each other. With his free hand he reached out and stroked the side of your stomach, causing a blush to creep across your cheeks.. He looked back up at you, his green eyes staring at you lovingly, and held the sweet up to your mouth. 


End file.
